what an offer
by iwishiwasacow
Summary: Itachi appears silent and obedient. But Sakura quickly discovers things are definitely not always what they seem. Non-mass. AU. A series of drabbles/ficlets
1. What an Offer

The air was thick and moist and permeated my every bone. In an attempt to clear my vision, I blinked several times, but all I saw was dark. The floor was cold and hard, and there seemed to be a mass of warm, breathing distinctly male being behind me that appeared to be... Spooning me?

My eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting and the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back to me. I remembered finished a simple, month long mission, then the sky had opened up and let out a large downpour that forced us to take shelter in a cave nearby. I shouldn't have expected anything different from the Land of Waves.

The person behind me shifted and breathed their hot breath on my neck. I felt myself warm when I remembered who it was. Itachi Uchiha, the intimidating nin whom I'd been assigned the mission with. I tried to pull away from his grasp but was stilled when his arms tightened around my waist. I stifled a giggle in my throat. Never in my life had I thought that Itachi would be a cuddler.

"Itachi," I whispered. I assume he awoke because he suddenly grew very stiff. His arms slithered away from me as he stood quickly. I stood too and watched his face. His trademarked stony mask was back in place. There was no trace of embarrassment on his cool face. We gathered our things in silence and continued on the path we had been on before the storm. The air in the forest was hot and humid and I could almost feel my hair frizzing.

"We should be back to the village by late afternoon." Itachi remarked without looking at me.

I took this time to observe the famed Uchiha. I had always thought he was attractive. He was the epitome of "tall, dark, and handsome". His face held the high bone structure that was trademarked among the Uchiha clan. His long, ebony hair was tied in a pony tail low at the nape of his neck. It was long and silky and enough to make any girl jealous. I didn't recall him ever having a girlfriend, though I assumed he would need a mate if he were to take over his clan.

After a long period of time, I found the courage to speak. "You know, Itachi," I said casually. "I wouldn't have thought of you as a cuddler."

The shinobi stiffened but didn't remove his gaze from the path ahead of him. I saw a flush creep up the back of his neck and up onto his face. I felt a sort of sick pleasure by making the mighty Itachi Uchiha suddenly bashful.

"A lot can be said about the way a man cuddles when asleep." I continued as I pretended to be oblivious to Itachi's obvious discomfort. "If he prefers to be the one cuddled, that means he is a submissive lover." I lectured on. "But, if he is the so-called 'big spoon', that means he is the dominant lover." I paused and looked up at the very uncomfortable looking Uchiha. "Would you consider yourself a dominant lover?" I asked as innocently as possible, adding a flutter of eyelashes for dramatic effect.

"Sakura," Itachi said thinly, clearing his throat. "Is this topic of conversation quite necessary?"

"It's just a simple question." I couldn't believe I had made him so timid. Itachi was said to be a demon on the battle field and I had seen it myself. He may be talented and intense, but he was actually quite shy. I had discovered this by being his assigned medic on many of his solo missions. Instead of his younger brother Sasuke, who was silent because he was a natural born brooder, Itachi was actually quite meek.

The dark haired man cleared his throat again and composed himself. Silence stretched on for quite sometime before Itachi spoke, "Would that make you a submissive lover, Sakura?" He said, looking down at me suddenly, his grey eyes suddenly an inky black. My mouth gaped open and I felt the hot flush of embarrassment creeping up my face.

"W-what would give you that idea?" I said hastily, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Well, you let yourself be... What did you say?" He thought for a moment, a slender finger tapping his thin lips. "'Spooned'?" Itachi smirked down at me.

I scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I felt warmth grow in the pit of my stomach as he threw me one last smoldering look before he said: "I accept that offer."

A lot saucier than I usually write. I know, I'm a prude. This was just something quick I spit out. I wrote most of it in French class (which may be the reason I'm not doing so well in there). I've been dying to get something on here again and this was the best thing I have written in a long time.

When I say "best thing" it doesn't mean I think this is good. It's okay.

I do actually think Itachi would be a little bit of a prude when it comes to girls, but in the end I do think he would be a dominant type.


	2. Laughter and Overall Gaiety

**Decided to make this a series! I've never done a series of drabbles, so fingers crossed! I've decided to switch to 3rd person narrative. It's not my strong suit but I figured it would help me improve. Read and review and PLEASE let me know what you think**

Itachi Uchiha surveyed the white twinkling lights strung through the branches of the blooming cherry blossom trees. The lights were diamonds against the black blanket of the summer night sky. A warm night breeze by him and his raven locks danced in the wind. Several yards away, the Uchiha heard the laughter, music and overall gaiety of the festival. He'd had his fair share of schmoozing with the villagers, a mundane task which he abhorred. Itachi had shown up, eaten food and had a few drinks, just as his mother had wished.

It was Konoha's annual Spring festival and Itachi had been planning to spend the night reading, but his mother had fluttered her eyelashes and asked sweetly for him to accompany her since their father was out in Rock country on business.

The festival was precisely what it was every single year. His fellow Jonins got drunk and challenged each other to competitions, women of all ages fawned over each other's kimonos and new Genin ran about, sharing adventurous stories of their first mission. Itachi smiled inwardly when he remembered his own brother Sasuke, doing the exact same, only with a more quieted disposition. He chuckled when he remembered the shock on Sasuke's face when his bubblegum haired teammate forced him onto the floor for a dance.

Sakura Haruno. Itachi mulled the name around in his head. The talented medic had certainly overcome her peer's initial opinions of her. She was gifted shinobi who he had requested as his medic on several of his solo missions, although he would never admit it to her. The two had casually flirted, first initiated by her and then shyly returned by himself. He had not expected much to come of it, but he found himself growing more and more jealous as she danced the night away with several fellow shinobi. Itachi tried to reason with himself, he told himself he was being irrational. But he still couldn't shake the burning ache in his stomach when he watched Sakura flutter between different partners. The mental image of Sakura with an expression of pure joy and the sound of her tinkling laugh was burned into his subconscious.

That was how he found himself out here, hoping the night air would clear his troubled soul and irrational emotions.

"Dearest," greeted a familiar voice behind him. He turned and discovered Mikoto Uchiha, his beloved mother. She was much shorter than himself, but held herself with the dignity of a proud Uchiha woman. She wore a dark blue yukata that set off her pale skin and dark hair. A white obi was tied around her small waist. On the back of the yukata was the symbol of the Uchiha clan, much like his own garb was.

"Mother," he gave a slight nod in her direction.

"I'm not surprised to find you out here," Mikoto mused. The lights in the trees reflected off her hair, which was up in a traditional updo. "Thank you for respecting my wishes by coming tonight." She paused and looked off in the direction of the party. Her gaze returned to him when as she said "I know you would rather be elsewhere."

The stoic Uchiha heir hummed his response.

"Your brother appeared to be enjoying himself." Mikoto noted. "Though I'm sure he would never admit it." She chuckled quietly. When she got no response from her son, she continued. "That young Haruno has been trying her hardest to get him to have fun."

At the mention of Sakura's name, Itachi tense, which did not go unnoticed to his mother.

Mikoto "ahhh"-ed knowingly and smile up at her son. "Contrary to popular belief, you are not as unreadable as most people think." She laughed when she looked up to find Itachi gaping at her. "You admire her."

Itachi quickly recovered and grunted as he crossed his arms across his chest in a defiant gesture. Mikoto sighed and shook her head. She reached up with gentle hands and placed them on either side of her son's face. She smoothed the lines under his eyes and reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I may not be a shinobi, dearest," she said softly, still holding her son's face in her hands. "But I am your mother and I have a special skill called 'Mother's Intuition'."

"She would have no interest in a silent, antisocial person like me." He said slowly, a hint of innocence and vulnerability in his tone.

"Sakura watched as you left the festival with a look of such forlorn that it made my heart ache." Mikoto pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Go and ask her for a dance."

Before Itachi could answer, she had stepped away, but she held fast to his hand and started to drag him towards the laughter and overall gaiety that was the festival.


End file.
